1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video data processing module comprising:
a) a processing unit for processing video data according to a processing that can be configured by configuration data, which is capable of converting video data to be processed into video data processed according to a configured processing, which is itself furnished with:                a video input for retrieving the said video data to be processed,        a video output for supplying said processed video data,        a configuration input for retrieving the said configuration data,b) an input bus capable of delivering an input data stream comprising the said video data to be processed,c) an output bus capable of delivering an output data stream comprising the said processed video data.        
2. Description of Prior Art
FIG. 44 of document U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,498 describes such a processing module: see in particular the passage between column 22, line 55 and column 24, line 20 of this document.
A disadvantage of this video processing module is that it requires different buses: for the video data on the one hand (OBUS and NBUS in FIG. 44—see column 3, lines 2-3 and 51), and for the configuration data on the other hand (MBUS and HBUS in FIG. 44—see column 3, lines 7-8 and 49-50). One object of the invention is to provide a video data processing module furnished with a common bus for transferring the video data and the configuration data.